The one man band
by Geardark
Summary: Danny has been lying for a year now, keeping a new dangerous secret from his friends. Now a talent show is set for the students of Casper high, can Danny keep his secret or will someone figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Danny Phantom at all, while I wish I did :(... On with the fic**

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" A voice yelled so loud that the whole school shook. Inside, everyone looked over at the raven haired boy that had on blue pants and a white and red shirt. His best friends since forever were standing next to him. One of them with the same expression of shock on his face as him, the other was smiling smugly. One was a boy around the same age as Danny, the boy who had screamed, named Tucker and the other was Sam, a girl the same age as well, who was smiling at her two friends.

"Oh, come on, Danny," She smiled at him. "It'll be fun,"

"Who came up with this?" Tucker asked looking at Sam.

"Oh, that would be me," She said smugly.

"A school wide mandatory talent show? How in the world is this, a good idea?" Tucker yelled at her.

"Because everyone has a talent and showing it will be good for the school," She said as Tucker sighed, not another of her uniqueness plans.

Danny sighed when he heard that, but didn't say anything. He had no way to get out of it, unless a ghost decides to come when he was scheduled to go and the chances of that are…actually very high. He smiled inwardly as he thought about his idea to either ask Johnny or someone to help him.

"When is this talent show?"

"Friday afternoon to the night," Then Sam's mood turned sour. "Lancer made it a competition; unfortunately, the winner gets a gift card to the store of his or her choice." Danny's eyes went wide at that remembering the very expensive motorcycle he wanted to get, mostly because of Johnny.

He muttered a little under his breath so quiet that Sam and Tucker didn't hear him. Suddenly, the bell for class rung and everyone in the hallways started to walk to class. Danny and his friends soon followed them into Lancer's class. However, Danny had more on his mind then just English.

**Later:**

Danny sighed as he and his friends saw his parents run out of the house with Jack, his dad, yelling about ghosts and Maddie telling him about a ghost convention that he just remembered they were going to and that money for dinner was in the kitchen on the counter.

Danny sweat-faulted when he heard the Fenton RV pulled out onto the street, hitting a fire hydrant and then zooming away. Danny groaned when he saw that, but he and his friends just closed the door behind them and headed up to his room.

"So, what are you planning for the talent show, Danny?" Sam asked. "I don't know yet, what about you?"

"I might read some poetry I wrote," Danny's eyes twitched at that as Sam chuckled.

"You just had to,"

"Maybe,"

"Will you two lovebirds kiss already," Tucker yelled causing both Sam and Danny to blush and yell together

"Tucker." However, that just caused them to look at one another and blush again, making Tucker laugh.

"Yes, Tucker, laugh, but what is your idea for the talent show?" Sam asked causing Tucker to stop and then looked at the very interesting stairs.

"Thought so," Sam said as she walked up the stairs and then past Tucker. Danny and Tucker soon followed her into Danny's room and found her sitting on his bed like nothing was wrong. Tucker smiled at that, but Danny just sighed and walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair next to him.

Tucker just grabbed another chair and soon the three friends were looking at each other in silence. This lasted for several minutes until Danny felt a chill run down his spine. He looked at his closet and inwardly groaned. Something or someone was in somewhere they shouldn't be, but he couldn't go and check until his friends were gone.

"Does anyone have any idea for what to do or are we going to continue to stare at one another?" Sam asked suddenly causing Danny to snap out of his thoughts and Tucker to look at her.

The two then shared a look and then turned back to Sam, "No," With that, Sam jumped up.

"Then I better head home and you," She said turning to Danny,

"Might want to start on the homework Lancer gave us," Danny face-faulted when he remembered that.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Alright, see you guys later," Sam said as she left. Tucker then looked to Danny and said

"I see ya later, man,"

"You still don't know what to do for the talent show, do you?" Danny asked. Tucker face-faulted, but said

"Yeah, anyway, see ya,"

"See ya," Danny said as he heard the front door open and then close.

The second he knew they were gone, a frown came on his face and he opened a drawer and pulled a glowing green key with a skeleton head on it and run into his closet.


	2. His Lair and a Date?

After pulling off the somewhat heavy metal cover that spilt his closet in two, he moved into the back half and turned to the black door with his emblem on it.

He had made the door into the ghost zone after the accident with Amorpho in case he needed a safe place to hid for some time. He clanks the key into the key hole and turned. The door groaned as Danny opened it and then transformed into his ghost half and flew through the door, closing it behind him.

\"Alright, whoever you are, you pick the wrong lair to enter," He yelled coming into the main room with two balls of red ecto-plasm in his hands as he looked around.

"Oh, calm down, baby-pop, it not like I'm not allowed here," A voice said as Danny turned to see the undead rocker sitting on the black leather couch reading some sort of magazine. Danny powered down when he saw her, but then crossed his arms.

"You are so lucky that my parents aren't home,"

"Oh, where are they?" She asked innocently. However, Danny's experience with her, caused him to just smirk,

"Not telling,"

"Oh, you're too much of a bad-boy now, baby-pop." Danny glared at her, knowing that it was true.

"Why are you here, Em?"

"Bored and I couldn't wait until Friday to see ya," Danny groaned when she said that,

"Oh, no," He growled.

"What?" Ember asked a little annoyed.

"Sam put together a mandatory school-wide talent show for Friday and unless you can convince Johnny or Kitty to cause…well, let's say usually stuff, then I'm struck with it."

"What are you planning?"

"I might actually play a song on my guitar," Danny said as he sat down next to her, making her smile and lean on him.

"Mmm, so my choices are seeing my baby-pop play or going and spending an evening with him at a concert. Oh, decisions, decisions," Danny groaned when he saw Ember thinking with her finger on her lips.

"I shouldn't have told you this," He said as he draped an arm around her.

"Of course you should," She laughed.

"I can teach you all of my songs by then, if you want," Danny face-faulted,

"So you're not going to talk to Johnny and Kitty?"

"Oh, I will, but for them to come by and see you," Danny face-faulted at that as Ember just laughed. "Oh, calm down, baby-pop. This will be awesome,"

"For you perhaps," He said to her.

"And that's what makes it awesome," She said as she stood up. "Now, get dressed baby-pop, we have dinner reservations out of town and I am not taking you dressed like that,"

"Alright, alright," Danny said as he stood up and then walked out of the room and into his bedroom, which was a trashed hotel room. Ember sighed as she sat back down on the couch and waited for her baby-pop to return.

"So, what do you think?" Danny asked as he came back into the living room wearing black pants, a white under shirt and a black suit jacket with a green tie and his hair just the way Ember liked it, with some of it sticking out that gave him a dangerous look. Ember smiled knowing that he had seen the tight-fitting little black dress that had silt cut that showed off her left leg.

He knew that while Ember loved the dark side of things, she had a taste for more formal things, if it wasn't once every three months or so. Almost a year had passed since the two had started dating, how in the world no one found out let is a mystery to even them, but they're not about to risk it.

"Nice, very nice, baby-pop," She smiled looking at him hungrily.

"Em,"

"Let's go," She said as she grabbed him. "Are we sure we want to do this, I mean someone might see,"

"Relax, baby-pop. The restaurant is in another state, no one will see us at all." Ember smiled as she teleported the two to the restaurant in a whirlwind of flames.

**Time Skip**

Danny sighed in content as he appeared back in his lair with Ember close at hand. Dinner was…beyond anything that he could have thought of at all. He had paid for it of course, but it didn't cost much out of the bet money he had won two months ago with Johnny and his gang. Ember had a smile on her face, small, but present and Danny couldn't be happier.

"So, what now, Em" He asked looking back at the ghost girl. Ember looked at him and then smirked,

"You don't need to be anywhere tomorrow other for school right?"

"Yeah, why" Danny asked a little confused. Ember just smile at him and then grabbed him by his tie.

"I say we entertain ourselves."

"Why, Ms. McLain, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" Danny just smiled at her.

"Well, I think I can think of something, Ms. McLaid," Before Ember could even say one thing about that, he kissed her on her lips and the other walked into his lair, closing the door behind them.


	3. Time to practice! And help a friend?

Danny yawned for the sixth time that period as Sam and Tucker looked at him a little concern, though he had told them both that he had been thinking about what he should do for the talent show and dealing with the Box Ghost three times.

"So, any idea what Danny planning" Tucker asked Sam.

"No," She said curtly, she was the only one paying attention to the class at all, though. Tucker sighed when Sam turned back to the front of the classroom knowing that she was just as worried, especially since Danny sat right in front of her. Danny, however, wasn't really tired, he was really looking over some lyrics that he had written and was working on the words now.

If he had any skill to do it, Ember was known as the rock star she is now because she had the skills to dominate a guitar and the voice to back it up. Danny, while he did dominate the guitar and had a voice, didn't write any of the songs he practiced and now he knew why. It was so difficult. He sighed as he just put the notebook with his songs away and decided to not deal with it until later.

"Man, I thought we would never get out that place," Tucker yelled as the three friends ran out of the building.

"Tucker it was only eight hours, same as always."

"Yeah, but it lasted forever," Tucker yelled as Danny just rolled his eyes as he drowned the two out. He wasn't in the mood to listen anyway and the ability to drown certain things out came from his time with Ember. He smiled a little when he remembered the blue haired siren, most to the confusion of his two friends.

"What?" He asked when he noticed that they were looking at him.

**Ideas for the next chapter might take some time. I really am stressed for time at the moment... :(**

"Danny, you ok?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, just tired," Danny said letting out another yawn.

"Then go home and get some sleep,"

"What about our Nasty Burger plans?"

"Skip them. Danny, if you're not awake whose going to protect the town?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean a comic convention is in a week, what would happen if the town was destroyed before then," Tucker asked thinking about his comics only.

Danny and Sam sweat-faulted at that,

"What" He asked confused,

"Ignore him, Danny, go home, get some rest and if need be you can stay over at my house tomorrow during school. We can just make something up, I'm sure." Danny smiled at her.

"Thanks, ok, I'll go home and try to sleep," With that, he started to walk off.

"See ya,"

"Later,"

"Bye, Danny," Sam said as she and Tucker soon went off in different directions back home as well, all plans for the day forgotten.

**Line Break**

Danny sighed when he closed the door to his room behind him. The place was very quiet without his parents here and he smiled when he remembered that Jazz wouldn't be here until later on.

A very Ember like smile worked its way onto face as he closed and locked his door and window and pulled the curtain down on it protecting anyone from seeing into his room and then ran into his closet and grabbed his guitar and the music stand.

It wasn't long until he had the lyrics he had written and the words on the stand and the guitar draped over his shoulders and ready to begin. His eyes had gone green with the excitement that was running through him. If it wasn't for Ember he doubted if he would ever have the time to play his guitar again.

As he smiled, he started to go through the first few lines, marking off on the sheet where he messed up or where he should increase or decrease the pitch to make it follow more easily. "Alright, I think I have the words now, so let's start," Slowly, he started to play, starting with a soft, barely audible melody, but then as his smile got bigger, he brought his hand down hand on his guitar creating a huge and loud tone and then started to sing,

**Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything**

**I know I've been gone for what seems like forever**

**But I'm here now waiting**

**To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger**

**But closer than you think**

**She said, "Just go on to what you**

**Pretend is your life but**

**Please don't die on me"**

**Wings won't take me**

**Heights don't phase me**

**So take a step**

**But don't look down **

**Take a step**

**Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall**

**I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong**

**I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall**

Suddenly his ghost sense went off and gasping, he turned to where the ghost was and powered up an ecto-blast.

"Oh, calm down, Kid, it's just me," A smug voice said as Danny fired his ecto-blast knocking Johnny visible and onto the ground.

"Ow, kid, what did I go?"

"You interrupted me," Danny said turning back to the music stand. Johnny groaned as he held his jaw and stood up.

"Man, you and Ember are very testy when someone interrupts your practice time,"

"What did you do, Johnny?" Danny asked placing his guitar down on its stand.

"What makes you think I did anything?" He asked crossing his arms. Danny turned and crossing his arms gave him a 'are you serious' look. Johnny laughed as he looked at Phantom.

"Am I really that…?"

"Predictable, duh," Danny laughed as Johnny muttered under his breath.

"Alright, alright, I got into a fight with Kitty…"

"If you want a fight, I'm not in the mood," Danny said as he looked at the music lyrics and the notes he had made. Johnny looked at him and then sighed,

"You and Ember, is there a difference."

"Between her and Pyro, no, me and her, yes" Danny smirked at him.

"You and Pyro are one and the same, kid."

"No, Danny Phantom is the hero, swore enemy of you and the other ghosts, Danny Fenton is the clumsy, stupid, teenage and Pyro is Ember's boyfriend and like her, a guitarist."

"And which one are you now? Fenton, Phantom or Pyro," Johnny asked.

"All of them, who else do you, think I am,"

"Alright, enough," Johnny yelled. "You'll just giving me a headache and I hope you had your fun,"

Danny started to laugh, almost like Ember, but then nodded

"Ok, ok, I had my fun. So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I was just hanging out with my gang when this very pretty…"

"Bimbo, you mean," Danny said interrupting him.

"Came over and started to talk to me," Johnny said ignoring Danny's interruption. "And well, Kitty saw it and overacted and now I'm here." Danny sighed as he face-palmed.

"You're an idiot, go there and tell her the truth,"

"I would, if the girl hadn't kissed me when Kitty saw me." Johnny said as Danny hissed.

"Ah, well, then…Mmm," Danny then started to pace back and forth in front of Johnny, who had decided to take a seat on the ground. Several minutes until Johnny said

"Are you going to say something?"

"I'm thinking about what you can do to get out of the hole you dug for yourself,"

Johnny didn't say anything at that, knowing that if Danny was thinking he was. After an hour, they two found themselves on the roof of Danny's home just talking. Danny had found out the perfect way to get back on Kitty's good side, but had warned him to wait until tonight to allow Kitty to calm down.

He knew that Ember was talking to her anyway. A thing about getting Ember a phone with texting is the ability to keep in touch without anyone knowing that Danny loved.

"So, are you really going to perform at this talent show?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, unless I could persuade you to cause some trouble the night of it." Danny smiled at him. Johnny thought about it, but then shook his head,

"Nan, I think Ember would kill me if I attempted to stop her baby-pop from performing," Danny gulped, blushed and then hissed a little,

"Damn it and did she really say that?" The only answer he got however was the laughter from Johnny that echoed throughout the night.


	4. The plot is found out

Danny was smiling as he walked into the school. Last night, might not have been what he expected it to be, but still a good night in the end.

"Ok, what's with the smile Danny"

"Oh, what" Danny asked seeing that he was smiling.

"Nothing, just happy that for once, none of my parent's weapons or devices went off during the night"

"So, you got a full night's sleep?" Tucker asked.

"Yup, first one since forever," Danny joked. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes at that.

"So, nothing happened. Strange ever since that last summer the number of ghosts attacks have almost gone to zero." Sam said looking over at Danny. "And you wouldn't have anything to do with that?"

"Nope," He quipped happily.

"This is getting a little too strange," Sam said as she started to think about how or why that could happen. Danny looked at her a little worried, if she found that why no ghosts had attacked then he was in deep trouble.

"Fen-Turd,"

"And I'm gone," Danny yelled as he ran off.

Danny was still smiling when school ended and he and his friends were heading home. "Alright, what's with the smile?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sam." Danny smirked at her. Sam gasped as she realized she did have a smile on her face. _That got her quiet at least._ Danny thought in annoyance. Tucker watched and smiled, _those two were just perfect for each other._ Oh, if only he knew what Danny was thinking _I hope Johnny and Kitty are back together, but it doesn't really surprise me if…?_ Suddenly, his ghost sense went off and he looked around. Sam and Tucker followed his example, but nothing happened for some time.

"You guys head back home, I'll deal with this."

"You sure, Danny" Sam asked. Danny nodded,

"Yeah, it's probably just the Box Ghost,"

"If you say so," Tucker said.

"Alright, but call us if you need help," Danny nodded though there was a small smile on his face.

"Ok, good luck," Tucker said throwing Danny the thermos. Danny caught it and then ran off, going ghost as he did. With that, Sam and Tucker turned and started to walk off. Tucker, after saying his goodbyes to Sam, who was heading home, was about to leave, but then suddenly he remembered something. _Why in the world would Danny have a smile on his face if there's a ghost? _Turning quickly he ran to where Danny had ran off to. He was just in time when he heard Danny, in phantom form, call out

"Oly-Oly-oxen-free, come on out, Dancing Flame," happily.

"Oi, would you stop calling me that, dipstick," A voice said causing Danny's smile to grow. _Alright, this is weird, isn't that Ember? Why in the world would…_ Tucker was brought out of his musing when the ghost in question suddenly appeared in a whirlwind of flames.

"Why, my flame, don't you like it?" Danny smirked at her. Ember attempted to say something, but the blush on her face stopped her.

Danny smiled and then walked over and brought her into his arms.

"So, what do I owe this visit from the ghost rocker of the ghost zone?" Ember rolled her eyes.

"Kitty sent me to thank you for whatever you told Johnny to do. She's enjoying it," Danny rolled his eyes at that.

"Is that all?" Ember thought about it,

"Nope, I found the perfect place we can practice," She said removing her from Danny's arms and walking from him. Danny looked at her,

"Where would this be exactly?" Danny asked knowing the city like the back of his hand.

"Oh, somewhere"

"And you expect me just to follow you?" Danny asked crossing his arms. Ember looked at him and shrugged,

"Pretty much," Danny smirked,

"Then we'll go by way," With that he started to walk up and then flew up. Ember arched an eye-brow at that, but then just shrugged and flew off after him. Tucker slowly turned to lean against the side of the building he was hiding behind when he knew they were gone.

_What in the world? They are dating? Oh, boy, this is going to kill Sam. _


	5. The lies continue

Jazz is usually an uptight, mature, seasonable, and responsible teenager, if those words ever go in the same sentence together, but the idea that her baby brother could be dating his enemy and worst Ember McLain, oh that was just too much.

Tucker looked on in shock as he watched Jazz lean against a nearby tree with bits of laughter leaving her mouth. Tucker watched on as Jazz held up a finger to wait as she continued to laugh.

"Are you done yet?" Jazz continued to laugh, but then breathed out and looked at Tucker, but a smile broke though her face and she started to laugh again.

Tucker put his hands on his hips as he watched and waited. "What did you say to her, Tucker?" A voice said as Tucker turned to see Sam looking at Jazz just as confused as he was. It wasn't long until Jazz calmed down and noticed Sam there.

"Tucker, we will be speaking of this later…"

"Speaking of what?" Sam asked confused. Tucker looked at her and said

"Sam, is there a possibility that Danny could be dating someone behind our back?"

"TUCKER" Jazz yelled covering his mouth with her hand. Sam blinked three times,

"D-D-Danny…d-d-dating s-s-someone?" She stuttered out. Jazz looked at her and then made a face of disgust.

"Ewwww, Tucker" She groaned removing her hand.

"I was wondering when you would get sick of that," Tucker smirked as he looked at Sam. "Sam, did you notice how Danny was smiling when his ghost sense went off? Or how there have been barely any ghosts attacks since last summer? Or the fact that Danny lied and it seems that a ghost did appear during the summer?"

"Wait, what?" Sam asked shocked. Tucker sighed and pulled out his PDA and showed the two,

"I did some research and found that Ember had a non-brainwashing concert here with just one song 'Ghost Town'"

Sam arched an eye-brow at that, "And what Danny didn't show up?"

"He did, he's in the crowd and you can see the Fenton phones in his ears so I bet it was safe." Tucker said

"Ok, so? Danny told me about the whole Freakshow thing and I know he didn't want to ruin you guy's vacation." Jazz said. Sam and Tucker nodded as Tucker placed his PDA back.

"But what does that have to do with Danny…dating?" Sam chocked out. Jazz looked over at Tucker who was rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hey, guys, wow what's going on?" A voice said as Tucker looked around and breathed out in relief. _It was just Danny…wait Danny?_ He thought as Danny looked at the three and said

"Tucker, Jazz, do you have something to say or is Tucker finally asking my sister out?" Tucker looked at his best friend like he was nuts while Jazz's eyes went wide

"What?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Tucker yelled at Danny. Danny backed up with that and looked at the two.

It wasn't long until the two calmed down and Danny arched an eye-brow,

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Danny, what is this about Ember being in Amity over last summer?" Sam asked looking at him. Danny looked at her and then at Tucker and sighed,

"First of all, I didn't want to ruin your vacation and two; she seemed pretty serene, going as far as actually coming to my home and told me that she was actually going to do that and giving me a free ticket. I had the Fenton Phones on and when she's not brainwashing she's actually ok," Sam looked at him and then sighed,

"Alright, I believe you, but I think Tucker is going nuts…"

"Dude, I saw you with Ember last night after you ran off," Tucker yelled at him. Danny's face went from confusion to horror to calm in three flat seconds.

"And" He asked.

"Ever since summer Ember has turned over a new leaf, main reason that no ghosts have attacked. Johnny and Kitty are good friends of hers and she told them not to." He shrugged, "They don't care anyway, so Ember comes and meets with me even once in a while. I think it's called being considerate, mainly because I helped her get a new…ah…afterlife, I guess." Danny finished. Sam, Tucker and Jazz looked at him and then at each other.

"Alright, I can understand that, but why didn't you say anything?" Danny paled,

"Because she didn't want me to and most likely is going to kill me when she finds out." Sam and Tucker shared a look.

"Alright, I can believe that."

"Good, now may we go inside?" Danny asked just as the bell rang. Jazz's eyes went wide at that as she flew off at high speeds.

Danny and his friends soon ran after her, but the slowest was Danny. He really didn't care if he was late or not.

**Alright, this is chapter 5 of the one man Band. Please go and check out Ghost Apprentice, though and my page for a new poll about the story.**

**Anyway, Ta-Ta for now.**


	6. The talent show begins

"Tonight's the night, baby-pop, are you ready?" Ember asked looking at Danny who had his guitar strapped onto his back.

"No, Ember did you not hear what I said? They know we have been meeting"

"But don't know why," Ember smirked at him. Danny frowned,

"And if they connect the dots when I perform?"

"Then so what? Do you actually care? I don't," Ember said as Danny looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, but still this is so not going to go well," Danny said as the group started to walk towards Casper high.

"So, we'll see you after school." Johnny said as Danny nodded.

"Ok, please stay out of trouble until then, please."

"We cannot in good conscious promise to be on our best behavior,"

"I will not save your ass the next time Valerie goes after you,"

"My conscious says I will be a perfect ghost angel," Johnny said as Danny shook his head and headed inside the school.

Danny had to shake his head as he saw Dash and the football players attempted to use their skill at football as a talent. Star and Pauline were on the stage at the time and cheering for Phantom of all people. Ember had to gag as she watched. She and the others were hidden as humans and somewhere in the crowd so that was fine.

"Tucker's next, what do you think he did?" Danny asked.

"Who knows, but does that boy have any talent" Ember made a face, "Other than his horrible singing skills." Danny laughed, but shook his head,

"None that I know of." Suddenly Mr. Lancer came onto the stage.

"Thank you Ms. Star and Ms. Sanchez now put your hands together for Mr. Foley," He said as Tucker came on. There was a single mike in front of him and Danny paled.

"He isn't going to sing again, is he?" Ember asked pale as well.

"I hope to whatever exists no," Danny said as the two looked at the stage. Suddenly Tucker exhaled and brought three balls from behind his back.

"He isn't…" He started to juggle. Johnny started to laugh,

"He is! Someone get a video camera, I want this for blackmail!" He shouted as he saw Danny pull out his and start to record.

"Oh, man, that mean, that is just plain mean." He said with his arms on his hips, "I love it," He smiled as he laughed again. Danny sighed as he watched Tucker who was blushing red but because everyone was laughing at him. Suddenly, he missed and one of the balls hit himself in the head followed by the other two.

"Ow, ow, ow," He groaned as Sam and Danny walked towards the stage and helped him up.

"Better luck next time, Tuck,"

"Though I think you need a better talent," Danny said as Tucker groaned.

"Yeah, let's see what you can do,"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You're next dude,"

"And the last one, man" Danny moaned as he looked at Ember and nodded slightly.

"Ok, I'll get ready." He said as Sam and Tucker left and the curtain lowered on the stage. Danny sighed after that as Ember, Johnny and Kitty appeared behind him.

"This is it, don't be nervous,"

"Ha, with the skills he has I'll be shocked if he isn't offered a record deal after this." Ember smiled.

Danny looked at her as Johnny gave him his guitar.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind. If we leave right now we can still make the concert. I have front row tickets,"

"How did you buy us Front row tickets?" Ember asked shocked. Danny's expression turned to embarrassed.

"Well, uh…not so much buy…as, well, get."

"You stole them?" She asked. Danny didn't look at her until she hugged him. "Well, well, the Boy Scout is becoming a bad boy, but no while I love the Nine Nails. You performing are more than enough." Danny looked at her,

"If I wasn't so mad. I'll take that as a compliment." Ember just smiled and then kissed him.

"Go and have fun, we'll be there for you." Danny sighed just as he heard Mr. Lancer said,

"Now our last candidate, Mr. Fenton." Dash and his friends groaned at that as they waited as the curtain went up.

**I have a headache... Why have all of my ideas disappeared? :(:(:(:(:(:( I am tired, leaving for college this summer, and a lot is changing and fast. Sigh... I might end The one mad Band soon after the next two chapters, but hey again. We'll wait and see. **


	7. Another hint and a few questions

However, it was completely dark and they could only see a shadow standing in front of the mike. Suddenly a quiet and calming tone came from it just as the lights came on. Everyone gasped as they saw Danny playing a guitar that looked almost like the outfit of Danny Phantom.

"What is he…?" Suddenly, Danny brought his hand down and caused a loud, but not painful blast of music to come from his guitar as he started to play and sing:

**We're not gonna be**

**Just apart of their game**

**We're not gonna be**

**Just the victims**

**They're taking our dreams**

**And they tear them apart**

**'til everyone's the same**

**I've got no place to go**

**I've got no where to run**

**They love to watch me fall**

**They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I've gotta prove them wrong**

**Me against the world**

**It's me against the world**

**We won't let them change**

**How we feel in our hearts**

**We're not gonna let them control us**

**We won't let them shove**

**All their thoughts in our heads**

**And we'll never be like them**

**I've got no place to go**

**I've got no where to run**

**They love to watch me fall**

**They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**It's me against the world**

**Me against the world**

**Now I'm sick of this waiting**

**So come on and take your shot**

**You can spit all your insults**

**But nothing you say is gonna change us**

**You can sit there and judge me**

**Say what you want to**

**We'll never let you in**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**Me against the world**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I've got to prove them wrong**

**They'll never bring us down**

**We'll never fall in line**

**I'll make it on my own**

**Me against the world**

Everyone was shocked, other than the ghosts, about Danny's skills with the guitar. It looked like he had been playing forever or at least all of his life. Sam, Tucker and Jazz shared a look as they watched Danny stop and everyone in the crowd roar into applause.

"That's my baby-pop," Ember said as she and the others headed up to the stage.

"Encore, encore, encore," They shouted as Danny blushed and looked at the judging board who were all looking at him shocked and a few with heart-eyes.

"Well, Mr. Lancer?" He asked smiling. Mr. Lancer coughed at little and then said

"It depends on the judges." All the judges showed the highest number card they had at that causing Mr. Lancer to groan.

"Alright, then the winner of the talent show is Mr. Danny Fenton," Everyone cheered at that as Danny blushed and sweat-faulted.

"Encore, encore, encore," Ember and the others shouted causing everyone else to shout as well. Mr. Lancer sighed at that, but then nodded to agree. Danny nodded and then smirked and started again.

**Everyone living in ghost town**

**Everyone buried in waste land**

**We don't want to**

**We don't have to be like that**

**Living in ghost town**

**All the boys shout it out loud now**

**All the girls scream it out louder**

**We don't want to**

**We don't have to live like that **

**Hold me back**

**You know we're never gonna back down**

**Hold me back**

**You know we're never gonna back down**

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go, so let go, let go of me**

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go, so let go, let go of me **

**Let go, let go of me, let go, let go of me**

**Everyone living in ghost town**

**Everyone buried in waste land**

**We don't want to**

**We don't have to be like that **

**Living in ghost town**

**All the boys shout it out loud now**

**All the girls scream it out louder**

**We don't want to**

**We don't have to live like that**

**Hold me back**

**You know we're never gonna back down**

**Hold me back**

**You know we're never gonna back down**

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go, so let go, let go of me**

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go, so let go, let go of me**

**Let go, let go of me, let go, let go of me**

**It's getting colder, the last train is here**

**And it's leaving behind those here**

**These are the Bad Lands, the worst place to fear**

**Making place for the ones we left here**

**They're calling, calling to say goodbye**

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go, so let go, let go of me**

**We're dead in this ghost town**

**You better let go, so let go, let go of me**

**Let go, let go of me, let go, let go of me**

By the end of it, everyone was cheering Danny's name. Danny smiled at that as they did, not noticing the small ponytail he had, turning into a white flame. However, there was one that wasn't cheering. "Tucker, what's up with you?" Sam asked having seen Tucker recording the whole thing.

"Well, the song he sung. That's ghost town, you know by Ember," He said slowly looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked confused as a frown appeared on the face where a smile just was.

"I'm pretty sure and now isn't that Ember and Johnny?" He asked shocked pointing towards the two who were quite a way from them.

"What in the world are they doing here?" Sam asked as she started to walk towards them.

"Hold on, Sam. There are far too many people here and before we jump to conclusions, let's see what they do." Tucker said as Sam crossed as they saw the ghosts look at each other and then head behind the stage.

"Is that enough for you?" Sam asked as she ran after them causing Tucker to sigh,

"Man, that girl is stubborn." He muttered running after her.


	8. More problems and fun time

"That was amazing, Danny," Kitty smiled hugging Danny after the curtain had dropped back down. "Thanks," Danny said as Kitty let go and then Ember came up behind him and hugged him. "Em,"

"That was wonderful and I think someone is beginning to like it." She said playing with Danny's small pony tail that was aflame. Danny gasped when he looked at it, but then relaxed as Ember continued to play with it. "Oh, well, I guess that's what I get for dating you,"

"Oi," Ember said face-faulting. "Ha, welcome to the dark side, kid," Johnny smiled as the four started to leave. "Thanks, now where's my cookie," Danny asked as Johnny face-faulted and Kitty giggled at that. Johnny gave him a sour look, while Danny just smiled smugly. "Oh, off it dipstick," Ember said causing Danny to smile. "I've been asking myself when you were going to call me that again," Ember blushed at that and stuttered as Danny smirked, "Lost for words. It's not my fault you call me that,"

"I only say it when I'm annoyed with you," Ember yelled at him as Danny chuckled. "So, shall we? We can still make the Nine Nails concert if we hurry,"

"Oh, yeah," Ember smiled as the four then walked behind the stage and boarded their black and shiny bikes and then rode out in a roar of the engines, just as Sam and Tucker arrived back stage. "Where did they go?"

"How should I know?" Tucker asked when they heard a roar of a motorcycle and ran to see two dots leaving a lot of dirt behind them as they ran off towards the horizon. "Do you think that was Danny?" Sam asked worried. "I'm not sure."

"Come on,"

"Now where are we going?" Tucker asked running after her. "To Fenton Works to get the boomerang" Sam yelled. "And steal the speeder?" Tucker asked worried. "Duh," Sam said as Tucker sighed.

Meanwhile:

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID THE KID BEAT ME?" Johnny yelled for the second time as the three ghosts and one half ghost walked towards the arena where the concert was. "Because he knew the way,"

"Because he likes speed,"

"Because Ember is my girlfriend and would not let me lose," Danny said as Ember face-faulted and Johnny laughed. "You're getting pretty hen-peck, Pyro…OW" Johnny yelled when Kitty stepped in his foot. "This coming from you," Danny asked in his Pyro outfit that included a skin-tight black sleeveless shirt on, a vest that went with it, a pair of loose black jeans that allowed him to move with ease and a pair of black combat boots and on his arms he had a pair of black fingerless gloves. His face was painted white but there was no other makeup that he had on. "Ok, I deserved that," Johnny said holding his hurt foot and standing on the other. "Come on," Pyro said as he pulled out the VIP tickets and then went through the gate with the others to the front of the stage. They were just in time for the curtain to go up. "Is this is going to be awesome," Ember smiled as Pyro did as well.

Meanwhile:

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked with her arms crossed. Sam and Tucker had found her reading the living room when they had ran in. Somehow she had gotten out of the talent show and decided to just stay home and read a good book by the fire. "What I said,"

"Danny said it himself; he and Ember are friends so what if they went off somewhere." Jazz said. "Do you hear yourself?" Sam asked. "Are you still on that idea that Ember is the bitch of the Ghost zone?" Jazz asked as Tucker gave her the sign to shut up while she still had a head. "People can change, Sam, look at me," Jazz said as Tucker and Sam nodded. "Alright, but still, why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Because he knows you would act like that," Jazz said. "So you know where he went?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes. "No and even if I did, I would call your parents before I would tell you," Jazz said with a smirk as Sam steamed and then headed down to the basement to get the boomerang. "I don't care what either of you say, I'm going," She yelled back up as she got into the speeder and sped off. Jazz sighed at that as Tucker just shrugged knowing there was nothing they could do anyway.

Pyro and the others were cheering, dancing and shouting with the band as everyone else was. "This is awesome," Pyro yelled as Ember smirked and then kissed him on the lips. "Now it is beyond awesome,' He smiled kissing her back causing her to smile. "You're getting good at this, baby-pop."

"I try,"

"But you're still as cheesy as ever," Ember smirked as Pyro laughed and then wrapped his heads around her waist. "OW," He yelled as he held his head as Johnny, Kitty and Ember looked at him and then the silver boomerang that had hit him. "Oh, great, Sam or Tucker must be looking for me," Pyro groaned as Ember hissed and glared at the device as she fired at it, destroying it. "Time to go," Johnny said sadly as the four sighed and then turned invisible and vanished from sight and from the concert. Sam sighed as she looked at the crowd from above in the speeder and couldn't find anyone at all. Groaning, she headed back to Fenton Works with finding a certain ghost boy in mind.


	9. A day at School

Danny was smiling as he walked towards school; the weekend was amazing, another many dates with the diva and his rock star, Ember Mclain. Many dates, many concerts and a few fights from here and there. Some just can't understand that Ember Mclain is taken by Pyro. Danny smirked at that as he arrived in front of the school…with no one around. _Ok, am I really that late?_ He asked himself as he checked the time. _No, actually 2 minutes early for the first time ever._ He frowned, but then shrugged as he started to walk into the school and found everyone in the hallway and looking at him either in awe or shock.

"Oh, no," He groaned, face-palming forgetting that he had won the talent show on Friday. Everyone suddenly ran up to him, wanting autographs or even lessons. Danny refused to give lessons, but he did sign almost everything that was present to him.

"I will not sign any skin or give my number," He said for the third time as the girls pouted.

"Hunt for Red October, people, give Mr. Fenton some space," Mr. Lancer said suddenly causing Danny to sigh in relief. _Never thought I would be glad to see him,_ He thought as he used the chance to get away from everyone and get to his locker only to have Sam and Tucker glaring at him.

"What?" He asked worried.

"Where were you?"

"At home,"

"After the concert, Danny," Sam said as Danny arched an eye-brow, but then said

"Oh, Ember invited me to a Nine Nails concert, didn't have anything else to do, so I did. I think I told Jazz about it," He said as Sam hissed a little. Danny rolled his eyes,

"Sam, relax, nothing happened. Ember and you are similar, she is a no take shit girl and so are you. Think about it," Tucker immediately started to laugh as Sam went wide eye.

"Can't argue with that, Sam," Tucker laughed as Sam growled a little, but then said

"Ok, but tell us next time,"

"Alright," Danny said just as the bell went off.

Danny panted as he ran out of the café and hid behind the school.

"I can't take another hour of this,"

"I can see that," A voice said causing Danny to smile and then laugh,

"Why didn't I think you would be watching this?" He asked as Ember appeared in front of him.

"Mmm, I wasn't."

"Huh,"

"I was checking out the place for my next concert in a few weeks and decided to stop by and besides you did forget your lunch," Ember smiled as she pulled the sack lunch from behind her back, Danny face-palmed at that as he walked up and then grabbed the bag, but not before Ember whispered.

"Next time you have lasagna for me for lunch, tell me. It surprised me and I loved it," Danny smiled at that as he kissed her cheek.

"Anything for my beautiful flame," He said as he kept his nose in her flaming hair. Ember was confused until she was brought into the tightest embrace she loved from Danny.

She laughed a little, not the evil laugh, but the one Danny knew her by, her human laugh. "Are you really that annoyed, dipstick?" She asked sighing in pleasure from Danny running his hand through her hair.

"Mmm, a little, more of missing ya,"

"Even after the very eventful weekend?" Ember asked with a smile on her face as Danny's face turned red. Ember pretended to think about it,

"Oh, why not? Since you love my company,"

"Ok, but we'll have to be careful. If anyone found that we were dating," Danny said after he had turned Ember around so her back was flesh with his front and cuddled into her.

"Relax, baby-pop. If they find out, so what"

"I'm almost crazy enough to think that you're crazy enough to want my parents chasing after us with ecto-guns blazing," Ember gave him a look as she yelled

"HECK NO," Danny chuckled at that as he held her close to him.

"So, what's next?" He asked after sometime.

"Mmm, not sure, might just hang around the park for some time then head to the Ghost Zone, might came and ask ya to join,"

"With now the day's been going, I might have to take you up on that offer." Danny sighed as Ember kissed him on the lips.

"Relax, baby-pop if they give you a hard time just remember you're so much better than them and if you want I can make their lives and afterlives mine,"

"EMBER" Ember chuckled at that.

"I'm kidding, dipstick," Danny rolled his eyes at that, but then unpacked his lunch and together the two had what Ember cooked.

"I hope to be as good as you someday," She said as Danny took a bite and then looked at her. He finished the bite and then said

"I'm afraid that day is far into the future, my flame, but it's better than my mother's cooking," Ember playfully hit him in head as Danny laughed at that. What they didn't know was that someone was recording everything that was happening…_This is amazing,_

**Fluff, fluff, fluff and not a... oh, whatever. Tired, half brain dead and even my muse is half asleep. **

**Read and Review. **


	10. Time for the fluff and more fluff!

Danny was lying in his bed bobbing his head to the hard rock music that was being pumped into his brain through his I-pod and headphones until it stopped suddenly.

"'Everyday Superhero' by 'Smash Mouth', nice pick, baby-dipstick," Danny smiled as he slowly shook his head.

"Did you expect any difference?"

"No," Danny's rock star said as she lay down next to her Hero. Danny sighed in content as he hugged Ember close to him.

"Your parents here, dipstick"

"No,"

"Your annoying sister"

"At school,"

"Your friend and that Goth chick," Danny let out an amused chuckle,

"Her name is Sam, you know and I ditched them."

"Really" Ember asked leaning up to look at him.

"Well, somewhat, the Box Ghost attacked and after I defeated them, I said I had to get home for…something, I lied." Ember smiled at that as she stood up.

"Then get up, Johnny texted me about a party he and Kitty are having out of town," She said as Danny stood up.

"Why didn't he tell me?" He asked as Ember looked at him,

"Did you check your cell?" Danny immediately went to his pocket and pulled out the shiny black cellphone and saw…

"The battery died, how…Oh, right, Technus plus tech plus water equals a dead cellphone." Danny sighed as he pulled out the cellphone charger and then plugged it and the cellphone in to charge.

"Get dressed Dipstick and be sure to pick me up at 7,"

"Got it," Danny smiled kissing her before she left. He smiled at that as he went back to his closet and then got out his Pyro clothes. He had some time before 7 and knew he needed a shower and an excuse. Smirking a little, he suddenly created a copy of himself and turned to it.

"If anyone asks you're me,"

"Got it boss," The copy smiled as he jumped up and landed on the bed as the real Danny rolled his eyes and then went to take a shower.

Ember was waiting on the dirt road in front of her lair for her baby-pop to arrive when she heard a motorcycle from up ahead, Must be one of Johnny's gang, She thought in boredom as she crossed her arms and waited. However, what she didn't know was that motorcycle wasn't Johnny or one of his gang. It was someone else. The motorcycle was black and white, completely shiny and had painted green flames coming from the engine compartment. On board was a single rider that was wearing all black with a black helmet on that had painted blue flames on it. Suddenly the motorcycle stopped right in front of the very hot and dressed sexy rock star as she arched an eye-brow at that until the rider removed his helmet to show dangerous green eyes and wild flaming white hair. She smiled,

"What took you, baby-pop?" Danny smiled as he grabbed the rock star and started to kiss her,

"You know I have to be careful when I ditch my friend and family and get out of the house." Ember smiled as she got on the bike behind him.

"Whatever, let's go,"

**Time Skip:**

Copy Danny was sitting at his desk, finishing his originals homework when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," He said as Jazz and Tucker came in. Copy Danny arched an eye-brow at that, but just shrugged as he went back to his homework.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Danny?" Tucker asked shocked.

"Ha, ha, just because I'm lazy, Tuck, doesn't mean I don't do homework,"

"You never do homework,"

"I use to and since I have the time for once, I am," He said as Jazz and Tucker shared a look.

"So why isn't Sam here?"

"She's at her home still a little mad about the concert,"

"Why?" Danny asked clueless. Tucker and Jazz both face-faulted at that but Tucker then laughed,

"Well, he is Danny,"

"Hey," Copy Danny said a little harsh, but a smile was present on his face.

"Danny, we just had to make sure." Jazz said.

"You being friends with Ember is like Sam being friends with Pauline,"

"Thank you for that mental image, Jazz," Danny yelled with wide eyes as Tucker laughed.

"She has a point,"

"Yeah, but Ember unlike Pauline," Danny said, "Is actually less crazy and she has gave up on the world conquest ideas,"

"Really,"

"Something about getting sick of fighting and getting sucked into the thermos is I think she said," Danny said as Jazz and Tucker nodded.

"Alright, we're just looking out for ya. Don't want anything like Dan," He shuddered in fear, "To happen,"

"Heck no," Danny said with wide eyes as he went back to his homework.

"Well, see ya," The two said as they left, leaving Danny to smirk._ As long as my original can do this, you can't look out for him._

Time Skip:

Danny groaned as he woke up in Ember's lair, on the couch. Ember must have dragged me and then dropped me down here, He thought as he stood up and immediately got hit with a hangover and a god awful smell._ Man that is the last time I will ever do a drinking contest with Johnny and his gang, even if it was for 900 bucks._ He thought as he found that he still had his clothes on and saw that Ember had set out an change of clothes for him and a note 'Take an shower' in blue ink. Danny rolled his eyes at that, but still took the change of clothes and then headed to the guest bathroom that he knew Ember had.

Ember woke up when she heard the shower turn on and arched an eye-brow until she remembered that she took her baby-pop home to make sure he didn't get himself hurt or anything else. Man, he beat Johnny and his gang and was still ready for more. She smiled._ Ha, my boyfriend a beer king and I love it._ Stand up she walked through the trashed hotel room which her room was to her closet.

It was still early and she knew Danny had enough time to get home before his parents woke up since she had made a copy of him, the same way she made her band members, she might be a bad girl but she didn't want to be found out. Also she had to make sure he went to school and passed, she did not want a dumb muscle head for a boyfriend. She made sure Danny was passing and got A's on everything which he was.

She looked at herself after getting dressed in the mirror and arched an eye-brow when she saw that her flaming blue hair was now half way down her back even through it was in a ponytail. She ran her hand through it and smiled when she left who was giving her that energy. Baby-pop She smiled as the boy in question came in with his eyes covered.

"Is it safe?"

"Relax, baby-pop, it ain't like you haven't seen me naked," She smirked as Danny blushed red and then removed his hand.


	11. Night at a Bar

**Multiple warnings, cussing, foul language, beer, drinking, and all the others. For those of weaker hearts, don't worry this is plain Fluff. You can skip it and still get the next chapter without problems. ****  
><strong>

**Time Skip: Days later**

"Then, care to go to the Material Grill, I hear its Rock n Roll night," She smiled as Danny thought about it, but then shrugged.

"Why not" He asked as he stood up and then went to his closet and pulled out his Pyro clothes, which included a skin-tight black sleeveless shirt, a vest, a pair of loose black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots and on his arms he had a pair of black fingerless gloves. Ember smiled at that as she looked at her boyfriend with loved filled eyes.

"Man, you make me wish I had something that you were be lusting over on,"

"You don't need it," Danny said already staring lustful at her causing her to smile.

"Good, keep it that way," Danny rolled his eyes and then together the two floated invisible out of Danny's room and then towards the Material Grill. When they arrived, everyone looked at them shocked, but Pyro just gave Ember his arm, which she accepted and said coldly,

"What are you looking at?" That got everyone off of their back as the two went inside.

It wasn't long until the two were dancing around on the stage as the center of attention as hard rock was played for them to dance to. However, what the two didn't know was that a few were eying the girl as the two continued to dance.

"How could someone like that get a girl like that?" One of them asked.

"Don't know, but I will make her mine," Another said completely drunk. After the eight songs in a roll, Pyro said

"I'll get us something to drink, alright,"

"Nothing too strong," Ember laughed as the two spilt up and Pyro went to get some drinks as Ember went to sit down at one of the tables. However, the two from before suddenly came up to her,

"hey, babe, why don't you leave the whelp and get a real man,"

"Already do, now beat it," One of them grabbed her wrist and she turned with glowing green eyes.

"No one says that to Dash Baxter," He said as Ember heard a few zippers bring pulled down.

With wide green eyes, she turned intangible and got away from them. Pyro was just turning back to where she was when, Ember suddenly ran up to and almost past Pyro, crying a little, until Pyro grabbed her and held her close to him and didn't let go.

"Who's ass am I kicking, my flame?" He asked with bright glowing toxic green eyes. Ember looked at him shocked, but then said in a whisper,

"Some drunken guys attempted to hit on me," Pyro growled at that as he let go of Ember and asked.

"Who are they?"

"There," Ember said as Pyro looked to see Dash and the jocks wanting towards, some of them had their zippers down, causing Pyro's eyes to glow red.

"You little bitch, get back over…" Dash stopped when Pyro hit a strong punch to his face, breaking his jaw and nose.

"Don't you dare call me girlfriend that, you hear me you little shit," Pyro said as he picked Dash up by his collar and then threw him into the table on the opposite side of the place.

Everyone had stopped at that as Dash's friends looked at the remaining mess that their leader was as Pyro crossed his arms.

"So, is that it? Or do you want to end up like him?" He asked coldly with rage in his voice. The boys looked at him and then gulped and ran away, leaving Dash behind. With that, Pyro immediately turned back to Ember and held her close,

"It's ok, they can't hurt it, it's ok," He whispered when Ember started to cry a little.

"I'm fine, baby-pop, just a little scared,"

"Bullshit," Pyro said as he picked her up bridal style and then left the Material Grill and then flew up towards the Fenton Portal and then into her lair.

"Thanks for being me back, baby-pop," Ember said as she attempted to get out of Pyro's arms, however, Pyro held her close to him and then sat down on her bed with Ember in her arms as he ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back gently. Ember actually moaned at that, but then louder when Pyro started to nibble at her earlobe.

"Oh, baby-pop, oh, oh, oh, baby-pop," She moaned as Pyro smiled and gave his girlfriend the most attention and love he had ever did.

"That's for being my girl, my flame," He whispered with love.


	12. Oops, we have a problem

The next morning at school, Danny gave Dash the evil eye when time he saw him. His face was completely bandaged up and he was in clutches. _He's lucky I didn't give him a concession, but if he dares to even look at Ember, I will._ Danny thought darkly as he leaned back in his chair.

It was first period and for the first time ever, he had read the book they were given and was ahead, _but that's because of Ember, of course,_ He smiled as he closed his eyes and waited for the interrupting announcements that always happened on the TV in the right top corner of the room. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1,_

"Greetings Students of Casper High, this is Mikey with your morning announcements. It seems that one of our own has been keeping a secret from the world until today," Mikey said as Danny looked at it a little worried. _There's no way anyone could have gotten me transforming into Pyro or Phantom_. He thought as he waited.

"Someone is dating the Rock Star Ember Mclain," Danny's eyes went wide at that as Sam and Tucker shared a look and Dash and the jocks shared another.

"It is own our Danny Fenton," Mikey said with a smile as Danny's eyes went as wide as saucers and as a blush appeared on his face with everyone looking at him. Dash immediately laughed as did everyone but Lancer, Sam, Tucker and Danny. Danny inwardly exhaled in relief, _no one could believe that, what am I worried about?_

"If you don't believe me, then watch this," Suddenly a video of what happened yesterday during lunch was played on the TVs in the rooms and everyone gasped. There he was, Danny Fenton, with Ember Mclain in her arms as he said

"Ok, but we'll have to be careful. If anyone found that we were dating," after he had turned Ember around so her back was flesh with his front and cuddled into her.

"Relax, baby-pop. If they find out, so what"

"I'm almost crazy enough to think that you're crazy enough to want my parents chasing after us with ecto-guns blazing," Ember gave him a look as she yelled

"HECK NO," Danny chuckled at that as he held her close to him.

"Holy Smokes, Fenton is dating EMBER" Dash yelled in shock as Danny silently groaned and dropped his head on the desk with a thud, _well it lasted for one year and I hate it_…

"Wait then that means…no, no way," Dash said. "Ember is dating that weird man that had long white hair and green eyes, it ain't Fenton," He said as Danny breathed out in relief. _That's another I owe you, Dash._ He thought as Pauline agreed.

"Yeah, there's no way a geek like him could ever get a girl like her,"

"You're right, so why did Mikey make this up?" Another asked as Danny relaxed until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tucker looking at him.

"So, do you have anything to say about that?"

"Other than Mikey shouldn't be spreading lies, nothing,"

"So, it's a fake," Sam said a little mad and worried.

"A voice and images can be copied," Tucker said.

"And if I was dating anyone wouldn't I tell you guys?"

"Not unless she told you not to or you just didn't want to," Tucker said.

"I'm not like Vlad, Tuck," Danny said a little harsh.

"You didn't tell us about Ember,"

"That was because you are still pissed at her, Sam hates her and Jazz is still pissed at her for the whole banishing the men in Amity, and I knew you guys would act like you did with Valerie."

"Good point,"

"Besides, Ember is still touchy when it comes to man," Danny said, "The main reason I have the thermos with me when we met,"

"So that video is faked, you don't have the thermos, so it is a fake," Sam smiled as Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Then what should we do?"

"Nothing, I doubt if anyone will believe this," Danny said as Tucker and Sam nodded.

"So, just ignored it as we always do?"

"Yup," Danny smiled as the two nodded to agree.

**Meanwhile:**

Ember was lying in her huge bed watching TV of all things with Kitty next to her as the news came one and a reporter said

"And in recent news, rock star Ember Mclain, new thing to music, kick butt attitude and…dating a high school student? All coming up next on Amitynews," Ember split out her soda as Kitty look at the TV and then back at her girlfriend.

"Alright, so what are you going to do about this?" Kitty asked as Ember growled at her,

"Just get Danny,"

"Right, I'll get Johnny," Kitty said as she stood up and then walked outside to find Johnny and his gang. "JOHNNY!" She yelled as Johnny tensed and then looked over at Kitty.

"What?"

"Can you get Danny now?"

"Uh, I can, but why?"

"JUST GET HIM," Ember yelled appearing as Johnny and his gang paled and then jumped onto their bikes and drove off towards the Fenton Portal.

_Oh, man, what did Dan do this time?_ Johnny asked as he and his gang turned invisible and drove through the opened portal, hoping to find Danny.


	13. Trouble

Meanwhile, Danny was slowly eating his sandwich in the cafeteria with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker at his table and everyone else looking at him either in shock, disgust or amazement. Danny groaned as he set his sandwich down and then banged his head on the table as his friends and sister looked at him worried. "Danny, come on. It's not that bad. Like you said, just ignore them and they will vanish, it is fake," Sam said as Danny nodded just as they all heard the scream of Mikey as the A-lists ran after him. "I should go and help, but…" Sam glared at him. "Alright, alright, I'm going," He said and after making sure no one was looking at him, he turned invisible and then flew after the group. It wasn't long until two girlish screams were heard and Dash and Kwan ran off screaming about Lockers and floating papers just as Danny reappeared and caught their gazes, "What? What else was I supposed to do?" He asked as Tucker just laughed and Sam frowned at him, but couldn't say anything about it. Danny sighed after that and then leaned back in his chair as he looked up at the ceiling. _Ok, this was close, but hey, if this is how everyone reacts to me dating Ember then how in the world am I going to deal with it when we decide to actually reveal it._ He was brought out of his thoughts when his ghost sense went off and he heard Johnny 13's bike roaring up and then into the school.

"13," Sam, Tucker and Jazz yelled getting up and grabbing their hidden anti-ghost weapons as Danny just stood up calmly. "Johnny, I thought we agreed no more races in the city?" He asked as Johnny hopped off of his bike and ran to Danny. "Kid, Kitty threatened me to get you, so come on,"

"She threatened you?" Danny asked with a smirk. "It ain't fun, kid," Johnny yelled everyone looked at the two shocked. "So, what did you do?" Danny asked as the two got on the bike. "I don't know,"

"Ok, what did I do?"

"How should I know that?"

"Good point," Danny said as he put his helmet on. "Guys, I better see what this is about. I'll see you home, bye," He said as Johnny then drove off leaving everyone shocked by that. "Ok, what just happened?" Valerie asked. "Not sure, but I'm going after him." Sam said, but Jazz and Tucker just sighed and then walked after Sam, leaving Valerie and the students of Casper High completely confused about what had just happened. Meanwhile, Danny and Johnny had arrived in the ghost zone and pulled up in front of Ember's door just as the door opened and Kitty grabbed Danny. "About time, Danny, Ember wants you now!" She yelled dragging Danny into Ember's bedroom. "What did I do?"

"You should know," Kitty said as Danny sighed and then entered the bedroom. "So this is not my fault?" Johnny asked pointing at himself. "Not this time," Kitty smirked. "WIN!" Johnny yelled happily with his arms in the air.

Danny found Ember sitting on her bed with the TV on when he entered the bedroom and then slowly walked over to her, "So, give it to me,"

"You should be more cautious," Ember said as the TV said the story about her dating a high school student again. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it. No one at my school believed it. I think all we have to do is have Pyro and Danny Fenton together at the same time with you in Pyro's arms."

"Or him in mine," Ember smiled twisty as Danny went back over what he said. "Oh, you're right…that was underhanded."

"Ha, about time you figured it, baby-pop," Ember smiled as Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, but when should we do this"

"Uh…kid," Johnny said through the door. "Your friends are working for ya," He said as Danny paled slightly. "Oh, damn it." He made a copy of himself and had it turn intangible and then flew out of Ember's lair and found the Speeder heading right for him with the boomerang leading them. He allowed the boomerang to hit him and then groaned as the Speeder landed in front of him.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she jumped out of the speeder and then hugged him tight. "Sam, not that I'm complaining, but what's up"

"You're ok, that's what," Sam said letting go of him. "Sam, I said I had a truce with Johnny and Kitty and Ember, if they did anything, I have the thermos," He said showing it to her "And the Fenton phones," He said moving his hair out of the way to show them to her. "But I'm happy that you came after me, you're a great friend," Sam gave a small frown at the word 'Friend', but nodded and then looked around. "So, what happened?"

"Oh, just something about Walker might be planning something again, but other than that, nothing much. Like I said, since the truce, we do look out for one another," Danny said. "But Danny, they're ghosts."

"And" Danny asked a little harsh. "I'm one too, only half, but still a ghost." Sam tensed a little at that. This was not where she wanted this discussion to go. Gathering her courage, she said evenly "Then we better be getting back before your parents figure out that you're missing," Danny's eyes went wide for a second as he groaned "Right,"

"Then come on," Sam said dragging Danny towards the speeder, hoping she could hide the blush on her face. Danny, however, saw it and mentally sighed._ I still have to let Sam down gently if and when she admits her feelings for me. _He thought as he sat down in the chair near Sam._ I have thought about both Sam and Ember, but I seriously doubt if the two would agree to share, especially with the other and I don't want them to._ He thought as the speeder lifted up and then vanished into the endless sky of the Ghost Zone. Once they were gone, the real Danny and Ember came into the living of her lair. "Well, that wasn't that bad," Johnny said only to get hit in the stomach by Kitty. "Ow, what did I do?"

"Can't remember," Kitty said looking at Danny and Ember. Danny was in his Pyro's outfit and Ember had a big dangerous smile on her face. "So, what's the plan?"

"Just follow us," Ember said with a huge grin on her face. If it wasn't for the fact that Danny had one similar to hers on his face, Kitty and Johnny would haven't had paled and slightly stepped away from them a little scared of what those two were planning.


	14. Backup Plan 1

**Several hours later:**

Clone Danny sighed as he, his sister, Tucker and Sam walked down one of the streets of Amity Park. Very, very, soon, they would hit where Clone Danny's original was waiting for them to start the plan. He gave a gasp as his ghost sense went off and his friends and sister tensed, especially when they heard the two motorcycles.

"Man, what are Kitty, Johnny and Ember doing now?" Danny asked as he transformed into Phantom and then flew slowly to allow the others to follow him to where the two motorcycles were.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked when they arrived to see Johnny, Kitty and Ember, but Ember was with another ghost boy. The four immediately turned to see Danny and the others.

"Aw, man, we're just…"

"Disturbing the peace, scaring the town…" Clone Danny said as Pyro moaned as he face-palmed as he looked at his sister, his copy and friends as they looked at him and Ember who were just kissing in the alleyway.

"So, who are you?" Tucker asked as Pyro looked at them. _They don't know it's me, perfect._

"Name's Pyro, kid," Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked over at the copy Danny who said "What?"

"But I thought that you were dating Ember," Jazz said as Danny gave them all a hurt look.

"So, you didn't believe me? Wow, nice trust guys," He face-faulted as Jazz looked at him and then at Pyro, over and over again pointing at them.

"But…but…but…but,"

"So, this is the Phantom, Em, Johnny and Kitty talked about. I am not really that impressed, but I didn't come looking for a fight, just riding around like Johnny was about to say until Phantom interrupted him," Pyro said as Clone Danny frowned at that.

"Well, you better head back into the ghost zone or I'll make you."

"That is supposed to make us want to leave, right?" Pyro asked as Danny and the humans glared at him and Danny reached for the thermos.

"Alright, alright, no need for the weapons, Phantom. We'll go, just wanted to leave the ghost zone for a while, you should know the place isn't that good." Pyro said as Danny and Sam turned thoughtful at that, but before they could say anything, Pyro and the other ghosts drove off, leaving team Phantom all alone.

"Alright, am I the only one confused right now?" Tucker asked as Danny sighed and turned his sister and friends.


	15. Backup plan 2

After talking with his sister and friends and faking to realize that they believed he and Ember are a thing and how he immediately refused it and said that it wouldn't happen ever did they begin to believe him. Through he wasn't completely sure. He was now heading towards Casper High, hoping against all hope that today would be a calm day for once in his halfa life, but with the way he was feeling, he was sure that something was about to happen. Inwardly moaning, he wondered if he would ever have a normal day… Suddenly his ghost sense went off and he ducked right into the closest alleyway only to have a pair of lips meet him. Knowing how those lips tasted, Danny willingly melted himself into the kiss, fully kissing the Ghost girl in front of him. "Wow, baby-pop, you are so good at that. If it wasn't for the fact that you have school, I would take you to my lair for some…fun," Ember said in a seductive tone as a hint of blood came from Danny's nose, causing her to laugh as she fell into Danny's right with his hand in hers. "Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but what is the occasion" Danny asked with a smile as he kissed Ember's cheek, causing her to smile.

"No reason, just wanted to see you baby-pop and say how proud I am for tricking your friends like that last night. That was awesome. Who knew that with just a little help, you could be quite the bad boy when you want to be," Ember said as Danny frowned at her. "Oh, right, you're still feeling guilt for lying to them, aren't ya?"

"Yes, Em," Danny sighed, "I know that there is not a chance they could accept us together, but still I wish I had someone to tell, other than you and my friends in the Ghost Zone, Em," Danny said after seeing the look that Ember gave him. Ember pouted at that but then wrapped Danny's arms around her and leaned against him. "Relax, baby-pop. It'll be fine. It always is," Danny smiled as he lightly hugged Ember. "You're right, like always…why is that?"

"My little secret, dipstick," Ember said with a smirk as Danny frowned at that causing her to chuckle a little. "Now before I forget, you forgot your lunch when you left my lair. We really need to find yours…"

"Or I could just stay with you, my dancing flame," Danny smiled as he grabbed the lunch box from Ember's hand as her face turned bright red.

Soon, however, she laughed, "Hmm, that could work. Be sure to pick me up on time tonight for the party and do look out. Rumor is that the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady are going to cause some havoc today,"

"Thanks for the heads up, Em," Danny said with a moan knowing that those two together was going to be a pain. Ember just smiled at that,

"See ya later, Baby-pop," With that Ember vanished in a wave of flames as Danny smiled.

Slowly he turned, but then gasped when his ghost sense went off again. _Could the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady already be attacking?_ He thought as he quickly looked around_…_

_Oh, god, not him…_ Danny thought after seeing Vlad Plasmius with a video recorder in his hand smiling down at Danny.

"Oh, Daniel, you have lied and now you have shown a perfect weakness for me to exploit." Plasmius laughed as he vanished from sight. Danny, who was below him in the alleyway, looked up and around at that, but then pulled out his cell to warn the others that a certain Fruitloop might be on their way and they might want to hide for the time being.

However, he wasn't that worried. He had a plan just in case this would happen.

Danny had a small smile on his face as he and his friends walked into school. They had met in the front of the school like normal. This day had started out so promising with how he had completely hid his not so little secret for another day.

His smile fell for a minute, _which is something I am growing to dislike._ He thought. Every day he would get buried under the lies he had made for himself and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly would cause them to collapse under him, leaving him in a deep, dark, hole.

For some reason he just knew that Plasmius would be doing something either today or soon and he would have to be ready and since he didn't have any excuse this time… _Oh, boy, what in the Ghost Zone had he gotten himself into this time. _

He thought as he felt like banging his head against the wall and if it wasn't for the fact that he would get several strange looks for doing that, including those from his friends, he would.

"Attention Students, please report to the auditorium for a mandatory meeting by our loving Mayor Masters,"

_DAMN HIM!_ Danny thought hearing the moaning and complaining from the students as well as the worried looks from his sister and friends. What did Vlad have to say this time?


	16. Out of the pan, into the Fire

"Everyone I would like to welcome our mayor who took time out of his day to do a public speaking just for you. Please welcome Vlad masters," Principle Ishiyama said. Upon coming on stage, the entire student body let out just how they felt about Vlad in one word.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Vlad expected this from the entire student body, but he only grinned and took the hate from the enraged student body, mainly because many of them still remembered what he did the last time he had a public speaking here.

"Students of Casper High, I know you don't like me for…"

"Go back to Wisconsin where you came from!" Another student shouted, but no one could find out where it came from or who had spoken. Danny gave a little chuckle at that. He was hiding in the back of the auditorium unseen by everyone.

"That's it! The next person who says something negative to the mayor or boo's him will have a month's worth of detention!" Mr. Lancer said causing the angry crowd to simmer down.

"Thank you. Now that I have you attention, I have come to tell you that it has come to my attention that one of you is dating a ghost,"

"And as we all know, ghosts are dangerous and to even think of approaching one would be deadly for your life," A voice said as everyone turned to the entrance to see none other than Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, fully clad in anti-ghost weapons.

Danny moaned inwardly, _of course Vlad would do this, but if he thinks I'm going down, then he's coming with me._ Danny thought still hiding in the shadows. When Vlad had said that every student, other than Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker, in the auditorium turned to look at Pauline who had her arms crossed and was frowning. Well, that settled that. It wasn't her, but then who was it.

Mikey was shaking a little. This is what he had said before and no one believed him. Perhaps with the mayor's help everyone would, but he doubted it and he was shaking again since the first time he had done that, the jocks, Star and Pauline had beaten him up, badly and he was scared of another beat down. "If you will all look at the screen," Vlad said as the projector screen slowly rose up from behind him and then the projector connected to the ceiling of the auditorium turned on…and there he was. Danny Fenton willingly kissing a Ghost, but not any Ghost, this was Ember McLain!

"Wow, Baby-pop, you are so good at that." They heard her say with a wicked smile on her face. "If it wasn't for the fact that you have school, I would take you to my lair for some…fun," Ember said in a seductive tone as a hint of blood came from Danny's nose, causing her to laugh as she fell into Danny's right with his hand in hers.

However everyone in the auditorium was shocked as Danny hid deeper in the shadows.

"Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but what is the occasion," Danny's voice asked over the video with a smile as he kissed Ember's cheek, causing her to smile.

"No reason, just wanted to see you Baby-pop and say how proud I am for tricking your friends like that last night,"

Immediately Jazz's, Sam's and Tucker's eyes went wide at that, but the continued to listen, "That was awesome. Who knew that with just a little help, you could be quite the bad boy when you want to be," Ember said as Danny frowned at her.

"Oh, right, you're still feeling guilt for lying to them, aren't ya?"

"Yes, Em," Danny sighed, "I know that there is not a chance they could accept us together, but still I wish I had someone to tell," At that sentence Jazz's mind immediately connected the dots. "Other than you and my friends in the Ghost Zone, Em," Danny's voice continued. Ember pouted at that, but then wrapped Danny's arms around her and leaned against him.

"Relax baby-pop, it'll be fine. It always is," Danny smiled as he lightly hugged Ember.

"You're right, like always…why is that?"

"My little secret, dipstick," Ember said with a smirk as Danny frowned at that causing her to chuckle a little. "Now before I forget, you forgot your lunch when you left my lair. We really need to find yours…"

"Or I could just stay with you, my dancing flame," Danny smiled as he grabbed the lunch box from Ember's hand as her face turned bright red. Soon, however, she laughed,

"Hmm, that could work. Be sure to pick me up on time tonight for the party and do look out. Rumor is that the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady are going to cause some havoc today," Sam's and Tucker's eyes went wide at that.

_So that is how Danny knew…and the reason why no Ghosts have been showing up is because he has become friends with them…actually dating one…_ Both of them thought in shock. "Thanks for the heads up, Em," Danny said with a moan knowing that those two together was going to be a pain. Ember just smiled at that,

"See ya later, Baby-pop," With that Ember vanished in a wave of flames as Danny smiled.

After that the video stopped and everyone turned to where Danny was attempting to hide while Vlad was inwardly smiling like a rotten hyena. _Checkmate, Daniel. You lose,_ Vlad thought as Danny slowly stood up to stand in the walkway.

"Hmm," Danny muttered as he looked around and went through every last plan he had in case this happened and couldn't find one to help him in this case.

"Well, guess that this time after all I did, I'm," He jumped back towards the doors. "Busted,"

"Wait what…" Sam asked looking at Danny who frowned.

"Sorry, Sam, but I could never find the right way to say 'I love you as a friend, while I know you love me as something more, but I wish to only remain friends' without hurting you badly."

"SO YOU DECIDED TO LIE!" Sam roared as Danny frowned and shrugged.

"I had no choice. After dating Valerie and how you both spied on me, which I paid you back with spying on you and Elliot, Sam, I knew that the feelings I had for you Sam, were friends, nothing more, nothing less." He then noticed the group around him and smirked. "Besides I'm not evil, just corrupt."

"What?" Maddie asked in shock fearing that her son had become a bad boy and all because of a Ghost! Danny rolled his eyes.

"Go on, Vlad, you must have that evidence as well, so go on and show them. I do not care anymore," He said in a cold voice, almost echo-y like a ghost's. Vlad's eyes had narrowed when Danny had said that and since he had used the Maximum Plasmius on himself, he couldn't transform into his ghost form for another three hours.

_Does Daniel have a hidden trick up his sleeve? No, that is not his style, but still there is something going on, but regardless I am sure I am well prepared for it._ Vlad thought as he cleared his throat.

"Daniel is right. I do have another piece of information. Behold everyone the fame Ghost boy, himself." With that the recording changed to show footage of Danny Phantom getting thrown into a wall. A ring of bright light formed around his waist, splitting into two as he struggled to get back up.

As the rings finished their journey, a gasp rippled across the assembled students and Danny's parents, because there, on the giant screen, was a ten-foot high, bruised and bloody Danny Fenton staring directly at the camera. "Danny Fenton!"


	17. NA

To those that are asking about updating the One Man Band, please be patience.

I will get to updating the story when I get the next chapter finished, whenever that is.

As for those of you who're about tell me to hurry with the next update, please don't, they take as long as they take.

I can't work any faster, since I'm only human and I do have a life and have to work, at the moment, mostly classwork, but work nonetheless.

As well, I might be busy getting a job, not a glamorous job, but I need me some green and soon, so if that happens then updates will be slowed down, but will not be stopped!

As well, when I write, I make sure there is a real plot, enough detail, well written scenes, and is not rushed.

I want to give all those that read my stories something more. Something that would stand out. A masterpiece of a Chapter.

Thus I write, re-write and re-write my re-writes to get a chapter completed and where I wanted it. Thus they leave me drained when I'm finished.

So just be patient and the next chapter for my stories will be not soon.


	18. Chapter 18

I have Writer's block and am writing simply to A: Create backstory for a character and B: Just to write whatever comes to mind. I am still working on all of my stories, but in the works is a Danny Phantom/RWBY, a Darker more mature Growing up Creepie stories and two Supreme King (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) plot bunnies that won't allow me to rest. And finally a Smart, nearly God-like powerful Naruto/SG-1 crossover.

Which is the point of this N/A.

On my page, I have a poll listed. When should I have Naruto appear in the Stargate SG-1 timeline?

Please vote and I'll see if I get inspired to write once more.


End file.
